The World on the Other Side: part 1
by RedRoseAlchemist
Summary: What happens when two sisters are torn apart and don't know where the other one is? One ends up in the hands of the Military. Will she be able to find the last family she has or will she find something more?


**Hello this is my first Marysue story so I hope you like it. I know marysues suck and blah blah blah, but sometimes if you give them a chance they can become something great. So I hope that this three part story become one of those. If not, then we'll just have another marysue story no one will read. So thank you for reading. If you have any kind of comment or question go ahead and ask. Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist and it's characters. however, I do own the storyline and my characters.**

* * *

The World on the Other Side

Prologue

"Madeline," Screams a fifteen year old girl rushing to her older sister side.

"Janice it hurts," The seventeen year old sister clutches her heart in pain. The younger sister known as Tori reaches for her sister and grabs her left arm with her right. Right when they make contact a purple light flashes. Everything turning white around them and a huge door appears behind them. A shadow person emerges in front of the two sisters.

"Who are you?" Janice yells at the _Thing_.

"I'm what you humans refer to as _the world_. Also the _universe_, or _God_, or _true knowledge_, or _all,_ or _one,_ and _I'm you_!" The sisters' eyes sparked with surprised and scared at what this _Thing_ was saying. "Welcome ignorant fools!" The door behind the sisters opens. The sisters scream as limbs grab them and pull them inside. "Be quiet!" The _Thing_ yells to shut them up. "I'll show you _true knowledge_." The sisters are pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"Maddie, what's going on?" Janice yells at her sister who is struggling to get free.

"I don't know, but I am not going to be a chew toy for these things!" Madeline yells at her sister. Janice screams in pain. 'My head,' thinks Madeline. 'It feels like it's going to explode.'

"No, please stop!" Janice yells in pain yet again. All of a sudden they are both standing in front of the _Thing_ in the white room. Madeline looks at the door.

"It was knowledge forced into me." Madeline looks back to the Thing, "It was true knowledge."

"My head hurts." Janice announces massages her head.

"Now for the fee," The _Thing_ says.

"Fee," Madeline states. "What fee?"

"You don't think I was going to allow you both to see _true knowledge_ without payment?" The _Thing_ smiles at the both of them.

"But we didn't ask to see it!" Madeline yell perturbed at the situation.

"Doesn't matter, you saw it." The _Thing's_ face gets close to Madeline's, "and I want payment." Madeline screams from pain.

"What are you doing to her?" Janice yells running to her sisters and standing in front. "Don't hurt her!"

"Fine then I'll do to you what I was going to do to her." The _Thing_ says. "As long as I get my payment I don't care who it comes from." Janice falls to the floor grabbing her right arm as it disintegrates. "What are you doing?" Janice blood spews out of her right shoulder. She screams in pain.

"Jane!" Madeline yells at her sister. 'Why must she always play hero!' Madeline thinks worried about her sister.

"Now your payment," the _Thing_ says walking over the crying Janice.

"But what about," she couldn't finish her thought. The pain on her back surprises her. She could smell the burning flesh hitting her. 'What is going on?' She thinks hugging herself. She closes her eyes trying not to think of the pain.

"Maddie," Janice's voice fades off until she couldn't hear her anymore. She opens one eye and trys to ignore the pain.

"Jane?" her voice soft as she looks at her surrounds not seeing her sister anywhere. Trees surround her left and an open field to her right. The sky was a bright blue and only a few clouds hover above."Where am I?" She asks no one. Her eyes grow heavy and she passes out.

"Den," a young woman yells chasing after her dog and in the process drops all her grocery bags. "Come back here." The woman has long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her orange shirt off sets her flowing white sundress as she runs. "Den, where are you going?" The young woman follows her dog until he stops in front of something. "What did you find?" The woman looks down and gasps. "She looks hurt," she bends down to talk to her dog, Den. "Go get granny!" The dog barks in understanding and takes off to their house. "I hope she is okay?"


End file.
